


Death Becomes You

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: A conversation between Carmilla and her sister, a terrifying death goddess.





	Death Becomes You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Death becomes you" by toaster_hacker on [fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/622551.html).

“Death becomes you.”

Mattie trailed her finger across the dusty desk. “I suppose. Ereshkigal becomes me.”

“Is it hard?”

Mattie looked at her sister.

“I am the undead vassal of a primordial death goddess here to execute her business on earth. It’s not a walk in the park.”

She sighed. “But it’s better here, and that’s all that matters.” She looked at Carmilla as her form flicked out and back into existence.

“I’m sorry.”

“I am too.”

There was silence.

“What does she want with you?” Carmilla asked.

“The same thing Innana wants with you, I suppose. Her will carried throughout the universe. Only less … fire and brimstone. I balance the scales, call the suffers home, and end the pain.”

Mattie sat up straighter. “I should go. She calls me.”

“Wait,” Carmilla grabbed her sister’s arm. “Will I be able to see you again?”

“You’ll see her soon enough with the little library boy.”

“You, Mattie. My sister.”

“I’m not here anymore, Carmilla. But I’ll try. She calls to you and I will try to follow her.” She paused.

“I love you, kittycat.” She vanished.

Carmilla reached out in front of her, not sure if her sister was ever there.


End file.
